The Twins of Creation
by The Primordial God Of the Moon
Summary: The Giant war over won by the heroes of Olympus. Just as the Eight(OC) was happy and Gaea asleep. Two Powerful Demigods appear at Camp Half Blood. They lived in royalty all their life but must go to camp half blood to be the Judge, jury, and executor of The Olympians. While their Father is angry at the Olympians they must carry a curse for being born and their Ancestor's curse
1. Chapter 1

_Why just why does the Fates have to be so cruel_. I thought in my head.

Hi you might be wondering who I am well I am Tamim Arendelle, King of Arendelle, (as you might have guess) former Prince of Arendelle, King of the Ice, sometimes called Lord of the Ice and Snow, twin brother of Eva who has Fire and Lava powers. Future God of Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus**( tell me if I spelled it right I'm not good at spelling)**,Pluto thats the planets. I'm also going to be the Primordial God of time( So is my sister), Ice and snow, heroes and demigods, the Moon, quests, Night( I know there is Nyx but there is also can be a male god of the Night), Northern Sky, archery, hail, blizzards, tornado, Black holes, justice,and fear I will also have 6 universes for me. There is a total of 12 universes. Eva will be the Primordial Goddess of time, Lava, fire, Volcano, the Sun, archery, magma, day, Southern sky, music and poetry, supernovas, wisdom, war, kindness, beauty, and love. She will also have Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Saturn and 6 six universes. Eva has redish orangish**( I don't know if Orangish is a word)** like fire. with a face that looks life are mother who looks life Elsa the Snow Queen. Her light tan with yellow and a tint of golden eyes that makes it glow in the day. She also has muscles. I look my father that I never met but heard about him through my mother she said me and Eva looks like him and her. I have platinum blonde hair with fair skin that is like snow. My eyes are icy blue and a hint of golden. I have muscles but that is coming from my step sister Anna. Anyway I was finding out that I have to go to this place that is safe for me and Eva.

" Now Eva and Tamim your father said that you must go to this and stay there for an entire summer." She said with a hint of sadness

" You mean the father I never met." I said calmly

My mother had tears forming in her yellow eyes and her platinum hair was in a braid." Tamim please just do this not your father for me." She said choking know tears were strolling on her face.

Me and Eva ran up to her and hug her. " It's okay mom I'm sorry I said that" I said.

We pulled back" It's okay Tamim I know this is hard for both for you." she turned to me sister and said " Eva you promised me that you both won't do something dumb'

Eva grinned and siaed "Mom when have we both gotten in trouble and got punished."

Our mom chuckled" Well because you both are the king and princess of Arendelle but you can't say this to anyone you promised."

We both said "We promised." at the same time.

* * *

><p>Tell me if it was good and guess who are these two godly parents our?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When we left the castle it was exciting because it was me and Eva first time out of the Castle walls,no the first time in a long time we were out of our room. Anyway we land in America it look a lot different then Arendelle. In Arendelle there is more nature and wild animals but we have modern technology and we don't destory the Arendelle enviorment. We land after a 24 hour flight and we rent a limo and a driver. We drove for 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to this summer camp.

" Sir can you pull over." our mother said.

" Um...pardon me but there is nothing here." The driver responsed.

" I said please pull over." our mom said getting angry.

We all got out of the limo and walk up a hill and saw and huge pinecone tree with a... dragon sleeping on top of it with a glowing fleece on the tree. I heard a greek myth saying somthing about a fleece what was it. Then it hit me the greek myth was Jason and the Golden fleece. We walk slowly so we don't wake up the dragon and our mom told us to stop.

"Eva and Tamim me and you step sister can't go futher." our mom said.

"Why?" Eva asked

" Because Eva, you and your brother are very special compare to me and your step sister." Our mom said very sweetly.

"Oh ok so this is bye for know." Eva said with tears starting to form. I had tears starting to form to.

"Don't worry you will be safe and remeber is just one summer." Our mom said hugging us close while tears flow down her face.

Anna came up to us and hug us closely and said "I can't wait to see you both again soon." We had tears now tears flow down our face.

They walk back to the limo and we turn and look down and saw a house and walk toward it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I DECIDED to ADD THE STEP SISTER AS A DEMIGOD TO :D**

Once Anna, Eva, and Me past that border I felt my stomach groan it was like a void, empty. My sisters stomachs groan to. I smelt food and oh boy the food smelt good. We followed the smell to a strange place to eat. It was filled with a lot of tables and a lot of people filled the tables.

I took a deep breath calming myself as i thought in my head. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them in."

"Are you lost?" a voice said behind us. I turned around grab the person's neck a clutch it person who I clutch had sea green eyes and he was quite muscular but not huge. He also had messy black hair and a nice tan.

"Let go of my brother." My eyes widened I felt like I seen him before. I quickly, he coughed and ten people ran up and help him up.

A girl look like the guy but a female version. She had a tan skin color, sorta muscular, and black hair, her eyes were sea green but also there was lightning blue in them. When I look in her eyes I felt I was in the middle of a storm in the ocean. They were beautiful.

I paled as more as I already was and couldn't speak. Until a scrawny guy with curly black hair, and brown eyes said. "Dude what the Hades was that you almost killed our camp leader and one of our best friend."

Tears started to formed in my eyes and I thought in my head "killed." Flashed backs of my almost losing my sisters from my curse. Then force into hiding in my room. Then losing my little sister and step father.

I felt two hands grab on to both of my hands. Then a girl who look cherokee smack the scrawny guy's head and roll her eyes. "Sorry about Leo he is over dramatic sometimes. I'm Piper counselor of cabin 10, daughter of Aphrodite." She smiled and she was beautiful but I don't need relationships right now.

I ignored her titles and said quietly they might not heard it ." I almost killed him?"

Piper nodded sadly but she said happily but forced it." Percy been through worse."

The guy name Percy nodded."Yeah much worse." said sadly.

Then Percy got up and said. "Let me introduce you to the others this is Annabeth daughter of Athena, counselor of cabin 6, Architect of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Saviour of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, and boyfriend of me."

**AN- going to skip the others I don't think they are not important I am just dont want to type them all.**

"Lets go see Chiron and Mr.D, just before I forget this is my full sister Juliana Jackson." Percy pointed to the girl that yell at me

"This is going to be fun , yeah fun." I thought.


End file.
